


Copycat

by inkblotfox



Series: Hidden Valley [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Knotting, Multi, Oral, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Nova Eevee comes home only to find someone’s been borrowing her identity - and her mate!! What will she do when confronted with this turn of the tables?
Relationships: Alexi Ninetails (OC) x Selena Mew (OC), Nova Eevee (OC) x Alexi Ninetails (OC), Nova Eevee (OC) x Selena Mew (OC)
Series: Hidden Valley [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/676751
Kudos: 3





	Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks as always to A2J for inspiring this idea and letting me borrow sweet Nova Eevee. If you liked, please let me know what you think!!

A low, shuddering sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her hips back, grinding his plump sheathe slowly from her tail hole down, his leaking tip catching between her damp pussy lips before she pulled away once more. Yes, she could definitely see why Nova enjoyed this so much. Arching her back, she pushed her diminutive muzzle into Alexi’s neck above her, nipping gently as she egged him on. The big brute of a Ninetails had no qualms about indulging her - and why would he, when she wore such a familiar shape? Selena smirked as she pushed her rump just a touch higher, trailing her fluffy Eevee tail across Alexi’s sensitive belly as he ground his sheathe more purposely against her crotch. She let out a low moan as Alexi’s tip slowly sunk into her tight, wet pussy - just as Nova walked into the room.

To say she was shocked was an understatement, and Selena could hardly blame her. After all, anyone would be shocked to find a shimmering blue doppelgänger of themselves being mounted by their mate. Flabbergasted, Nova tried and failed to find any words as Selena smirked at her from under Alexi, mouth opening and closing several times without success. In the absence of her protests, Selena pushed her rump back against the oblivious Ninetails, filling the silence with shameless moans.

Stunned as she was, Nova couldn’t help but look on as her mate rutted the copycat into the den floor, each wet slap echoing alongside Selena’s moans and Alexi’s grunts in a sexual cacophony. Jealousy and arousal mingled in her chest, twisting her stomach as she tried and failed to tear her gaze from the pair. Sure, she knew that Alexi probably had other partners just like she did, but to see him like this… It made her tremble, though from jealousy or arousal was a hard call at the moment. The blissful look on Alexi’s face made her blush as he bucked his hips down into his current lover, eyes screwed shut as he savored the blissful feelings, fluttering open to meet her gaze. All at once, he stopped, frozen like a Deerling in the headlights as he realized the situation.

A long moment of silence passed between them, Nova and Alexi alike growing red under their fur. Only Selena seemed unperturbed by the whole affair, her cocky grin only widening across her borrowed muzzle. She looked Nova directly in the eye as she slowly rolled her hips back, sinking herself down once more on the stunned Ninetails’s throbbing length and dragging a low moan from his muzzle.

“Oh, don’t stop now, Alexi~! I’m sure Nova would love to see how she looks under you, wouldn’t she?” She winked at the increasingly flushed Eevee, satisfied at the choked sounds that served as the best answer she could muster. “And then…” Selena shuddered as she felt Alexi thrust down into her. “Since Nova’s being so _kind_ as to _share her toys_ , we can give her a treat together~!” Spurred on by the horny mimic below him, as well as his mate’s lack of protest, Alexis redoubled his efforts to rut Selena senseless, one paw hooking under her belly to slowly stroke her pert nipples as she bent down low, raising her rump high to let her borrowed lover further into her depths. “Ohf- Fuck yes, just like that! Fuck me just like her hahhhh~! Put your eggs in me, I wanna know how good- ahh!! -how good it feels when- Hahhh -when Nova lays your clutch!!” The whole time, she never took her eyes off Nova, even as she bucked back against her mate like a both in heat.

Nova knew her vocals were entirely for her benefit, yet she couldn’t help but feel her blush deepening, and her swollen pussy dripped with a growing need even as the jealous pit in her stomach grew. Was this how Alexi felt whenever she came home dripping another male’s seed? Part of her hated the feeling, and yet she couldn’t tear her eyes off of them, every wet slap of his knot against Selena’s soaked cunt making her ache for her lover’s touch more and more. Without realizing it, she was stepping closer, legs shaking beneath her as she moved to get a better view of the spectacle before her.

Alexi was really getting into it now, his paws strumming Selena’s stiff nipples through her belly fluff to her vocal delight as he rutted her. She rolled her hips back to meet him as best as she could, though as their passions built their rhythm degraded until Selena was simply bracing herself against the stone floor as Alexi hammed her rump, his knot spreading her a bit wider with every thrust until-

“Oh, fuck!” Selena’s voice broke as she cried out, nectar squirting out around her lover as he buried his knot into her with a wet _pop_ , her body trembling with pleasure as her overstuffed cunt stretched around him. The rhythmic clenching around him made sure he wasn’t far behind her, his howl ringing out in the cave as he unloaded his heavy balls into Selena’s waiting womb, his paw gently rubbing her belly as it swelled with each rope of spunk. Nova, watching raptly, couldn’t deny how hot it was to see her mate breed another eager bitch - doubly so to see just how she looked when he stuffed her thanks to the copycat borrowing her form. The pair shared a long, steamy kiss as Alexi lowered himself to the floor over her, rolling onto his side at Selena’s coaxing to better expose the mess they’d made together to Nova’s wondering eyes.

Tempting as it was to simply lay there and bask in the afterglow, Selena was far too eager to rope their pretty little voyeur into the fun. Still, she couldn’t help but give Nova a sly little wink as she curled in on herself, dragging her tongue languidly over her overstuffed mound as well as the root of Alexi’s twitching cock, dragging the show out for the Eevee who’s form and mate she’d hijacked. Nova gave a small, indignant huff even as she watched Selena licking and sucking her own clit, face burning with a mix of humiliation and desire. With each lick, the false Eevee slowly started tugging herself free of the still-twitching cock buried in her belly, drawing low moans from Alexi behind her with every movement. All eyes were on her as that fat knot slowly pulled against her pussy, stretching her hole wider and wider until it popped free. A small gush of mixed sexual fluids followed as the Ninetails’s cock flopped free of her warm hole, a few last ropes of his spunk shooting from his tip across the stone floor and over Nova’s paws.

“Mm, your turn sweetheart~! Time to earn that treat of yours!” Before Nova could react, Selena was on her. They collided and fell to the floor with a thump, Selena quickly moving to straddle Nova’s face. Muffled sounds of protest rose from between her messy thighs to fall on deaf ears as the blue Vee shamelessly smeared her well-bred cunt across the tru-Vee’s muzzle. “Come now, don’t be like that~! Show yourself some love while Alexi warms you up!” Given the option to do as she was told or be smothered by the domineering faux-vee, Nova groaned and started working her tongue into Selena’s lips. She was surprised to find that the other Pokémon’s shape stealing went further than mere appearances - had she not known better, she’d have sworn it was her own nectar mingling with Alexi’s oozing cum. Spurred on, she opted to put her self-love to work on the cocky female straddling her. Grinding the flat of her fangs against her double’s clit, she dug her tongue into the messy creampie and smirked at the resulting moans Selena answered with.

Alexi hardly needed further prompting to rejoin the tryst. Simply seeing his mate and her copy entangled in such a way was enough to get his blood racing, but seeing Selena move to push Nova’s thighs apart, exposing her needy pussy had him nearly tripping over himself to take advantage of her compromised position. Beating him to the punch, Selena leaned in to take a long, slow lick from her swollen clit, down between her swollen nether lips, and on down to tease her tail hole before looking up to seize Alexi’s muzzle in a heated kiss. Demandingly, she nudged his maw open, prompting him to taste his mate’s nectar on her tongue before digging in for the main course. The moment seemed to stretch on to eternity, and not until he had to catch his breath did they part, a thick strand of saliva linking their tongues before he bowed his head to worship another set of lips. Selena’s paws pushed down on the Ninetails as she ground her hips down against Nova’s muzzle.

“Mmph, you two are just- hahh- just a d-dream to play with!” Selena’s breath was growing ragged as Nova leveraged her skills on her doppelgänger, driving her over sensitive body to another climax. “Fuck, don’t stop, fuck… hahhhhh… ohhhh…!!” As she toppled over the edge, Nova couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride at just how hard the blue Eevee squirted all over her muzzle, each convulsion causing even more of Alexi’s warm spunk to ooze from her well-fucked hole. Well into the spirit now, Nova licked the sticky mixture up eagerly. She bucked her own needy cunt into Alexi’s muzzle as she did so, aching for her own release after so much buildup, and Alexi didn’t disappoint. His broad tongue dragged over her soaked pussy, parting her plush lower lips before lingering against her clit, waiting until she was fit to burst before pressing the thick muscle into her waiting depths. Her eyes screwed shut as she came, thighs closing around her mate’s head as she ground herself against his snout as well as she could.

Distracted as she was by Alexi’s attentions, Nova didn’t at first notice as Selena started to shift over her. Her thick, bushy tail was first, the tip blossoming into nine more slender tails and lengthening out as she started to grow in size, body stretching into a much more slender form while her playmates were distracted. As she swelled, she adjusted her stance over Nova, putting the Eevee’s blind licking to work on her tight tail hole as her body continued to change. Nova hardly noticed the change until she noticed the scent filling her nostrils slowly took on a more masculine musk, and a growing weight had started slowly bouncing against her chin in time with her licks. Her eyes shot open only to find her vision obscured by the mass of tails draped over her, blue-tinted fur filling her world as Selena pushed her rump down harder against her muzzle.

“Oh, don’t stop now Nova,” she churred, and Nova felt a much bigger paw press down against her belly, slowly dragging over each of her nipples in turn. “And here I thought you’d like something a little more familiar!!” She shifted, and Nova gave a muffled cry of surprise as a familiar set of balls dragged over her muzzle, followed by a plump fluffy sheathe. That familiar musk- She couldn’t have! She felt Alexi’s tongue pause against her sex as the Ninetails similarly noticed Selena’s change in form. Giggling, the blue shapeshifter slowly stood to adjust her stance over the prone Eevee, confirming in that brief moment of clarity Nova’s suspicions. Alexi seemed similarly shocked to be looking at himself where before Nova had been sitting - she supposed it was just a natural reaction when confronting a perfect copy of yourself. And Selena had apparently taken care to copy _everything_ accurately, as Nova was quick to learn when the faux-Ninetails pushed her new cock against her messy muzzle. “Come on, _sweetheart_ , open wide! Don’t be shy, accept your treat!” Nova, smothered already as she was, could hardly resist as Selena pushed her leaking tip into her muzzle, her fluffy sheathe grinding against the prone Eevee’s lips as her cock slowly filled her maw.

Now it was Alexi’s turn to have an almost out-of-body experience as he watched Selena have her way with Nova, shamelessly using a cyan copy of his own body to face fuck her. But he wasn’t to stay a passive part of the action for long - Selena was quick to push her muzzle to his once more, making Alexi light-headed as he found himself making out with his own doppelgänger. He gave a low moan into his own muzzle as Selena pushed her tongue against his, breaking down what resistance he might have had for the situation. When at last they parted, Selena winked at the amorous Ninetails as she ground her borrowed knot against Nova’s lips. Slowly, the blue fox got to her feet, taking her time to free her swollen cock from Nova’s muzzle and leaving the Eevee gasping for breath between her mate and his copy. Selena didn’t give Nova much time to catch her breath, however, bending down to snag her by her scruff as she rolled over onto her back. Nova scrambled for purchase as Selena forced her to lay down on her belly, her cock standing proud just below the smaller fox.

“Now, sweet Nova, why don’t we show Alexi what you do best~? I’m sure our sweet stud would love to see you raise that tail for me.” The taunt was plenty to set Nova’s cheeks ablaze once more, but the haze of lust Selena had stirred in her made it hard to refuse the demand. Ears flat against her skull, she found herself doing as she was told, straddling Selena’s belly and slowly raising her tail, exposing both pussy and tail hole to Alexi’s gaze as she let his double push her by the hips down towards her waiting cock. All of the attentions paid between her legs had left her more than ready as the blue-tinted cock parted her lower lips. Nova gave a sigh of pure, sinful bliss, shyly looking over her shoulder at her mate as Selena slowly started thrusting up into her. Selena, looking over the horny Eevee riding her cock, gave Alexi a come hither look that left the Ninetails speechless. He was hardly satisfied to watch his mate cuck him once more, especially when her fluffy tail was pulled so politely up and out of the way to expose herself. Perhaps a bit too eagerly, he closed the gap between them to push his muzzle under her tail, making Nova gasp with surprise as she suddenly found Alexi’s tongue pushed up against her tail hole, rimming her with purpose while Selena pistoned into her from below.

“H-Alexi, you- ahh- Oh my god, wa- hahhh-“ Nova’s protests kept dying on her tongue as Alexi’s pushed into her well-trained rump, making her back arch and her body tremble. “You can- hahhh- You’ll both b- ohh~~!” Any further comments were smothered as Selena seized her in a lusty kiss, filling her little muzzle with fat Ninetails tongue with a shared moan, leaving Alexi to get her last untouched entrance good and ready. Selena, watching him out of half-lidded eyes, slowed her thrusts as she watched Alexi move over the two of them, one paw making sure to keep Nova’s tail pinned against her back as he moved to line himself up with her. Nova gasped into Selena’s maw as she felt Alexi’s slick tip push up against her rosebud, paws on her haunches as each roll of his hips slowly works his length deeper into her.

Nova’s body went limp against Selena as the two Ninetails found a rhythm to rut her with, body trembling and shuddering as the doula assault flooded her with pleasure. Being taken from both sides was a rare treat for her, and to have a perfect copy of her beloved mate doing so had her practically melting. Selena’s muzzle broke from hers, only to be replaced by Alexi’s from above, the different angle a pleasant change as she let him take his turn tangling his tongue with hers while Selena egged them on. The cave around them echoed with the lewd sounds of her wet holes being plundered, both fox’s knots slapping her skin and popping in and out of her with increasing difficulty as she held on for dear life. It didn’t take them long to send her over the edge of her first climax, and how many more times she came after was well beyond her lust-addled mind as Alexi and Selena took turns kissing her and each other.

Selena was the first to hit her limit, paws falling over Alexi’s as she pushed against Nova’s haunches until her knot popped past her over-stretched lips, locking them together to the sound of Nova’s delighted howl. The overstuffed Eevee clawed and kneeled at Selena’s chest as she felt rope after rope of hot spunk being shot into her waiting womb, bloating her belly in such a wonderfully familiar way. The added pressure of Selena’s knot sealing his mate’s soaked tunnel was quick to push Alexi to his limit as well. Nova sobbed incoherently as he hammered her ass with renewed vigor, though it wasn’t clear if she was begging him to stop or to keep going as he tried over and over to drive his knot into her too-tight rosebud. Selena held her fast, murmuring sweet nothings to the fox who’s form she’d stolen, coaxing him to work that swollen bulb into his mate and join her in pumping her full of spunk. Nova swore she’d tear in half between them, but the pleasure they forced on her far outweighed the pain, and when at last that over-sized knot popped into her, her eyes rolled back in her head as she threatened to black out.

As he emptied his balls into his sweet mate for what felt like the second time that day, Alexi couldn’t help but collapse over the pair, busying himself giving both ladies ample kisses as they relaxed into a cuddle pile. Nova below him was a mewling mess, nearly snoring when both she and Alexi suddenly found themselves collapsing the rest of the distance to the floor as Selena vanished from under them. Alexi himself all but jumped out of his skin when he felt her comfortable weight suddenly reappear on his back, the Mew at last retaking her natural shape as she reclined across the Ninetails’s back, one hand casually playing along her nethers as the three of them basked in the afterglow.

“See, Nova? It can be fun sharing your toys with me,” she said with a cheeky tone.

“Don’t push your luck,” Nova replied with a sleepy yawn, though Alexi could feel her push back just a bit more snugly on Alexi’s knot. Maybe the pair could get along yet.


End file.
